


The Final Battle Is Sprinkled With A Little Bit Of Love?

by KilluasToePics



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Death, Despair, End of the World, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi is the King of Rats, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Rats, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Violence, War, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasToePics/pseuds/KilluasToePics
Summary: The time has come, the end of the war between hope and despair. The Ultimate Hopes- some just recently escaping the grasps of the Ultimate Despairs- team up and form an alliance to defeat the leader of the Ultimate Despairs, Junko Enoshima. But, in the middle of the blood shed and explosions, love is forming between people. Can an apocalypse really make two people fall for each other?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1) This is going to be a very long story so it is going to take a while to write  
> 2) I will work on this when I get free time so do not expect a specific time new chapters will be uploaded  
> 3) Criticism is welcomed and needed  
> 4) This story is based off of events from Danganronpa, not all of it is though  
> 5) Sometimes I get writers block, hiatuses may happen  
> 6) Chapters are divided by POV, READ EVERYTHING *trust me it is very useful to read everything*

In this world, blood, violence, and despair is everywhere you look. Hope struggles to be apparent in the inhumane society that this place has turned into.

The ultimate despairs have a greater advantage in the war, all because they have the power to make anyone- even if they believe, with every ounce of their body, in hope- fall into the hands of despair just by merely looking at them. People are constantly dying.

No one is making any progress in destroying the cruel people who roam this world, filling it with blood-curdling hopelessness. You may even say, there is no hope anymore. 

And yet, with all this despair, with all these horrifying murderous acts, with all the suicide and killing games, there are still people who stand up to the despairs. These people are called: The Ultimate Hopes.

Now, how did Earth turn into such a despair-filled place? It all started with t he biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.

Junko Enoshima used the talent of Ryota Mitarai, the ultimate animator, to create chilling videos in which high-school students were forced to murder each other. Once the video was made, with the help of Mukuro Ikusaba and Izuru Kamukura, she forced people across the world to watch it, tormenting them, making them crippled with despair. 

After that, well, people started killing themselves and others. Even with all that, Junko still needed to keep her fuel of despair high. So, she created things called killing games in which she had a group of 16 ultimate students attending Hope's Peak Academy lock themselves in the school and eventually kill each other. She would premiere the killings live to the entire world, leading them into a deeper despair. 

With her immense power to create despair, she was given the title of the Ultimate Despair. Though others also had this title, everyone can safely say that she is the queen of despair. With all this despair everywhere, the Ultimate Hopes were created to destroy the despair the mastermind, Junko Enoshima, created.

The Ultimate Hopes consist of: Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura, Nagito Komaeda, Kyoko Kirigiri, Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Byuakuya Togami, Komaru Naegi, Toko Fukawa, and a few other who were on the side of hope- the right side. Some of them were involved with the killing games, but with true hope, they made it out safely. But, you can’t say the same for some other people who were killed and or executed during these games. 

These 9 Ultimate Hopes are the key to the future, a bright future where all despair has vanished and is replaced with a shining new hope. This is the beginning of a marvelous story. Which side will be victorious? Will hope or despair be the overpowering victor?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wait, huh? I skipped something? Oh that, I only skipped it because it didn- don’t skip it? It’s plot relevant? HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WORLD ENDING??!?!? Fine, FINE I’ll read it.  Ahem,

"while fighting off the evil Ultimate Despairs true love is formed between some of the Ultimate Hopes. This killing has opened their eyes to the beauty of one another, a beauty that wasn’t seen before. Who knew murder could bring people closer- so close- together...?"

So, basically, in the midst of all the blood and explosions, people are going to be making out with each other? What in the Monomi? _Sigh._ Oh well. This is what the fans want right? Well then, enjoy the story! Or whatever...


	2. Hajime and Nagito- attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito leave their designated area to go and fight some of the deadliest remnants of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if they are not like their characters  
> Criticism is very appreciated

It was another day of sitting in the office on a swivel chair for Hajime. Ever since they came back from the Neo World Program, all Hajime has done was sit in this room “waiting” for orders. He could be doing so much more right now. The remnants of despair were running amuck again, people were still killing each other, committing suicide, blowing things up, robbing stores- Hajime shook his head to clear his thoughts. That wasn’t what he wanted to think about. Naegi said that they would be coming back from a meeting with some other people who made it out of the killing games. By they Naegi means him, Byakuya, Toko, and Naegi’s sister, Komaru. Hajime had no clue where Nagito was. People told him he was doing the same as him; sitting in a room, alone. 

The swivel chair bumped into the wall as Hajime stood up and swiftly walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob for a second.  _ Should I go see him? He’s probably bored like me, but won’t I get in trouble if I left?  _ Without hesitation, Hajime opened the door and walked a few steps out- to the door across the hall. He swung it wide open to reveal Nagito, just as expected, simply sitting at the desk in the giant office room. The white haired boy slowly turned his head towards Hajime. Nagito’s eyes were closed and he had a smile plastered across his face. 

“Naegi! Your finally-” Nagito opened his eyes to realize he wasn’t talking to Naegi, “Oh Hajime, sorry. Didn’t expect you to come visit me.”

“I got bored. Seems you did too.” Hajime sat himself in an arm chair across from Nagito. They looked at each other for a while, both were smirking the entire time. “We should head outta here.”

“Mh? Why would we do that? Are we not waiting for Naegi to give us orders? Plus, what would we want to go outside for?”

Hajime narrowed his eyes, “To fight.” Nagito let out a small gasp of disbelief.

“Fight who? The remnant of despair?” Nagito whispered. Hajime slowly nodded his head yes. All Nagito replied with was a small sigh and a shake of his head, yet even with the disagreement between the two they still began loading guns and ammunition from the arsenal into a slick black car.

**POV Hajime** (POV switch a lot up ahead)

As we hopped into the car, Nagito looked over at me. “Remember, we are not going to kill any of them. We are only killing their henchmen and trying to push them back more.” 

“Right.” I clicked my seat belt into place and placed my hands on the wheel. 

“Hold on,” Nagito said between laughs, “ _ you’re  _ driving?” I furrowed my brow and turned towards him.

“What do you mean, is there something wrong with me driving?” Nagito shook his head and buckled up. 

“No, I just didn’t know you could drive.” I quickly stepped on the gas and then braked hard, sending Nagito flying into the dashboard. Flustered, he pushed himself up then sent me a death glance. I laughed a little before actually starting to drive. We headed off towards the giant fire that was engulfing half the city, hoping to find some despairs. Luckily, that’s exactly what happened. Not even 5 minutes of driving passed before we came to a sudden halt. Two teens had run into the middle of the road, looking like they were ready to fight. “Hey wait, look!” I squinted ahead at the two teens to realize that I knew one of them. Standing in front of our car was Mikan Tsumiki. She had an excessive amount of bandages wrapped around her forearms and shins. In her hands was a giant syringe looking weapon. The expression on her face was terrifying- something that only an insane person could wear. It’s been forever since we’ve seen her- 4 months at least. Since we’ve left the game, everyone has gone off and done their own thing. Half of us, though, had their memory of the game wiped and was reverted back to the way they were before entering the Neo World Program. Those people are the ones called the Remnants of Despair. Clearly, she is one of them.

Along with her, another person stands in the middle of the street. I have never seen them before. The person, if I’m not mistaken, is a male. They have deep violet hair- just like Mikan’s except it is styled in sharp, curved spikes. His outfit consists of a torn up chef type outfit with a checkered bandana around his small neck. Speaking of small, he most certainly is no over 5’0. Wow is he short or what. Even though he is short, he is still carrying an AK-47 like it’s nothing. Looks like he isn’t going down without a fight. 

I looked over at Nagito, my eyes growing in size as I did. There Nagito was standing with a pistol pointed at the two despairs. The sleek black barrel shined in the light illuminating from the few streetlights. The sound of the gun being cocked back rang through the empty street joined with the sounds of fire burning, the car’s engine, and far away screams. Nagito had a serious expression on his face. It’s strange how calm and collected he can get in these situations. This has happened once before. I became aware of it through one of the stories Izuru told me. Izuru, Junko, Ryota, Mukuro, Nagito, and Chiaki were all in a room together. Nagito had a small gun he found on an urban island pointed at Junko. Apparently, he had acted very calm at that time. Well, that’s Nagito for you. He can be completely steady when facing true despair. He can easily, with no hesitation, point a loaded gun at someone. That was something I admired about Nagito- his confidence. 

“Each of you, speak your name. Make sure to say it loud enough so we can hear you well,” I shouted at the despairs. It seemed they found my words funny as they both broke out into laughter, or maybe it’s just the fact they are insane. 

“Oh- heh- I thought you- hehhehe- already k-knew me H-Hajime!” Mikan stuttered between laughs. The male beside her couldn’t contain his laughter as he seemed to laugh more and more as the seconds flew by. Nagito and I, both our faces were stale. We stared dead ahead at the two cackling, our mouths in a straight line. Eventually, the laughter started to die down, turning into soft murderous giggles. They seemed to be more serious now. “Why should I introduce myself again? ...Ooohhhhhhhh I get it! You’ve forget your memory of the island too!” Mikan slowly took a step towards us, in return, we took a step back. “You know Hajime, you could be on our side right now- the winning side. Without knowledge of your past memories of your ‘ _ friends _ ’ you could become a remnant of despair. You could be powerful. You could be able to protect the people you love and live a good life. All you have to do in return is provide this world with despair. Doesn’t that just sound amaaazzinnnggg?! It’s not too late to join us, right?” Mikan peered over towards the short male who replied with a simple nod. 

“First off,” I began, “I remember everything that happened on the island. Second off, despair is horrible. Why have to kill, torture, and hypnotize people just to live a ‘good’ life? With hope, you could do everything you listed and much more without having to harm anything or anyone. Thirdly… THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD JOIN THE SIDE OF DESPAIR!” As I yelled those final words, Nagito sharply responded by pulling the trigger of the gun that was pointed at the small boy. A loud bang sound signaled the release of the bullet, sending it spiraling towards the male. My eyes moved from Mikan to the target the bullet was fired at. I can say this, I was most certainly befuddled at how the boy was reacting to being shot at. His complexion was tranquil, relaxed, at ease. The bullet was moving closer towards him but he didn’t move at all. It wasn’t until it was almost 3 yards away that he moved. He didn’t move a lot, though. All he simply did was tilt his body towards the left a little. And yet, even though the movement was small, he completely dodged the bullet. The bullet whizzed right past him. 

Nagito, even though he missed his shot, didn’t seem to change either. He was still holding the gun, in the same stance, with the same emotionless expression on his face. I was examining Nagito’s stance when I heard someone’s voice start talking.

“There is no way that a simple little bullet from an Ultimate’s small little gun could possibly stop a great, powerful, remnant of despair- who is also the leader of an enormous association called DICE. Heard of it? I bet you have. We are pretty popular nowadays. By the way, I am Kokichi Ouma. Before I was proudly given the title of an Remnant of Despair, I was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Ah, everyone respected me back then- not that people don’t now nehehe~” Nagito lowered his gun as both him and I stared at Kokichi who had finally said his first words to us. “Oh by the way, even though I totally dodged the bullet you fired at me, it still was pretty rude of you to shoot at someone.  _ Sigh.  _ Oh well, guess we gotta do something about them, right number 8?”

Mikan smiled creepily and replied to Kokichi with a, “Yes sir!”  _ Number 8? Why did Mikan respond to Kokichi when he said his comment question was directed towards the number 8?  _ The two both got into what seemed to be their battle positions. Mikan in the front holding her gigantic syringe with confidence and Kokichi, ready to back Mikan up if she needed it. 

“Hey Hajime,” Nagito called over towards me. He was turned around now and was piling into the car. Seeing that, I understood the situation and hopped into the driver’s seat, closing and locking the door behind me. “I think the boy who said his name was Kokichi has higher authority than Mikan. He is the one we need to go after.”

“Right.” I shifted the gears, putting the car into drive. “Nagito, do you have any idea of what Kokichi meant when he said ‘number 8’?” 

Nagito shrugged before replying with, “Maybe they use numbers instead of names to signify who they are?” I nodded my head slowly, showing that I was sorta understanding what he said, as I pushed on the gas-hard- throwing the car forwards, straight towards the two remnants. Our car was fast, but as we passed them, starting to gain speed, Mikan must’ve landed a hit on one of the back tires as I was losing control of the car, forcing it and everything inside it to start herking and jerking every which way. As we were spinning out of control, a loud, eardrum shattering whistle rang throughout the area, making it so that was the only thing that could be heard at the moment. Instinctively, I slammed my foot down on the brakes, making the entire car flip forward some. When we were finally done moving, Nagito popped his head out of the window to see what that noise was. I soon did the same. 

**POV Nagito**

I looked out of the window of the car. Mikan was standing there, she had dropped her syringe and was now covering her ears with her hands. The other remnant, Kokichi, had some sort of whistle in his mouth. 

“I see so that’s what was making that noise,” I said to myself. I looked over to my side to see what Hajime was doing. He had his head poked out of the car as well. After returning back to my original spot outside of the window, the remnant Kokichi started yelling out some words. 

“Rise up members of DICE! It is time for you to wreak havoc on this planet! Nehehe~!” It was within a matter of seconds after he said those words that the whole city we were in began to rapidly shake. Burnt trees fell over, broken buildings had finally fallen down, and the car we were in wobbled around.

“What’s happening?!?!” I could hear Hajime shout to me.

“Why are you asking me?” As soon as I said those words, the answer came rushing towards us, literally. Thousand upon thousands of rat looking creatures swarmed the streets. They came out of sewer drains, trash cans, run down houses, I even saw one come flying down off a roof! “Uhm, that isn’t good is it…” 

“What isn’t go-” Hajime stopped mid-sentence as he looked out of the car window and found out for himself what wasn’t good. He momentarily paused out of fear but regained awareness of the situation soon after.

**POV Hajime**

I quickly threw my head back into the car and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. The car let out a small groan before slowly starting to speed up.

“Hajime, we need to get out of here, quick.” I sighed before replying, “Well, Nagito, I can’t really get us out of here too quickly. Mikan gave us a flat tire, plus I don’t think this car is going to last much longer.” 

“Well then, just go as fast as you can.”

“But that might make the whole thing explode!” 

“Look, would you rather have a chance to escape but potentially blow up or be eaten alive by rats?” I pursed my lips together before looking down at my lap. 

“I mean, if we jump out of the car at the right moment… That would look pretty sick.” I pressed my foot down as hard as I could on the pedal, making the car reach speeds around 56mph. 

“We need to go faster!” Nagito hollered from outside of the window again. This time, he had a SMG in his hands. A little after he said that, rapid fire shots could be heard. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” I was so focused on driving that I hadn’t noticed one of the rats had somehow made it into the car. My eyes were looking straight ahead when I felt something nibble on my ear. Immediately, I flinched and looked over, making eye contact with the rat. Knowing what to do, I took one of my hands off of the wheel and slid it into my pocket. My fingers wrapped around the handle of the small knife I had. Then, I lunged at the rat, stabbing it directly through its little skull. It let out a loud screeching noise as I carried it- still with the knife in its head- out of the window, dropping it down onto the road along with the knife. I focused back on the road when I heard a new noise. “DAMMIT! What is it this time?” I looked at the dials of the car and realized what the annoying mysterious beeping noise was. I didn’t know what was going to happen but I knew it wasn’t going to be good.

**POV Nagito**

Magazine after magazine, I was killing hundreds of those rats with the SMG. Each one let out a short screech as it shriveled up and wallowed around in pain. Who wouldn’t though? I mean, I would if I just got shot by something that was a fourth of my size. 

“Nagito! We have a problem!” 

“What?!?! What do you mean we have a problem!??!” I continued to shoot at the rats while I listened to what Hajime had to say.

“The dials, they're going crazy!” 

“What? What dials? And what do you mean going crazy?” I peered back into the car and looked at where Hajime was pointing. Sure enough, the speed dial, fuel dial, every dial that was there had its needle spinning around back and forth. “Uh oh,” was all I could say to that. I looked back at the rats and continued to shoot at them as I conjured up a plan in my mind. _ That could work but it would be risky…  _ Shortly after I came up with the plan, I realized I wasn’t firing bullets anymore. I gave the trigger a few clicks but nothing came out. My eyes scanned the car for another magazine but we were apparently all out. “ _ Shit _ …” I mumbled to myself as I sat back in the car.

“What’s wrong?” I looked over at Hajime with a serious face.

“OK, listen carefully. I’m out of ammo and this car is about to meet its end. Don’t worry though, I have a plan.” I whispered the plan to Hajime who shook his head in agreement.

“Alright, I’m fine with that but… If I die, it’s gonna be all your fault.” 

“That’s okay.” 

**POV Hajime**

The beeping noise was getting louder now. A large amount of smoke was coming from the front of the car, probably the engine was about to explode. Along with the car breaking down, the rats were catching up with us. It was time to execute the crazy plan Nagito came up with. I had one foot on the brake pedal, slowly slowing the car down. My right hand was on the gear shift. “Ready.”

  
  
  
  


“NOW!” Nagito yelled at me as he pressed the button to unlock all of the doors. I pressed down on the brakes, calmly slowing the car down to around 20mph. I moved my left hand from the wheel onto the door handle and then, I threw the car into park. That was the cue. Nagito and I both braced ourselves as we each opened a car door and jumped out of it. Immediately, I felt small rocks from the road cut my skin as I rolled across the asphalt. When I could finally stop myself from rolling any further, I stood up and sprinted towards one of the broken down buildings. I pushed myself forwards, towards the ladder on the side of the building. Then, I climbed my way up the ladder, to the top of the roof. When I looked down, I saw Nagito climbing up right behind me. That sight made me start climbing even faster. At the top of the building, I scurried over to the edge of the roof. 

As I stood there looking around, Nagito made his way over to me. Then, we stood on the edge of the 8 story building, looking at what was left of the city together. So many buildings had fallen, almost every building at least had a small chunk taken out of it. The beautiful peaceful city we used to live in is gone now. That really breaks my heart. It’s kinda funny how I was so excited to live here. I was going to finally be able to have my dream life, in the school I admired so much. 

“Hey Hajime, don’t focus on the past too much.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I know.” He is totally a psychic. Me and him were standing pretty close to each other, so when I looked over at him, I got a really good view of his face. Wow, so he does have gray eyes. They are… kinda pret- 

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** The sound of the sudden explosion scared me quite a bit. I peered over the edge and looked down at the car that was once a fully functioning car but was now on fire. Large quantities of smoke was billowing out of every inch of the car. Next to the burning automobile, hundreds of rats lied there, dead. Any survivors were scurrying off, back into the sewers. 

“Bye-bye car.” I looked over at Nagito who was waving goodbye. He’s so… cute. Kinda… Maybe a little… Yeah, just a little. “Well, what now?”

I shrugged a bit, “We should probably head back to the office building, before Naegi and the others get mad at us for leaving.”

Someone behind us started talking.

“Oh, no need to worry about that. We are already here.”

**POV Kokichi**

I ran down the street with number 8, trying to catch up with the two boys who had attacked us. That’s when we heard it. Up ahead, a loud explosion noise erupted. I stopped moving and just stared at the thousands of rats, who kept running towards where the explosion came from.

“What’s wrong sir?” I heard number 8 ask me from behind.

“The car exploded.”

“What?!?!? Oh wait, that is a good thing! That means they exploded too!!” 

“Or they managed to escape.”

“Escape? H-how could they e-escape an explosion?” I pointed up at the reddish orange sky.

“Look, you see?” Where I was pointing was a helicopter with the future foundation logo on it.

“Y-y-you gotta be kidding me!” I held up the whistle I had wrapped around my neck and blew into it. Every rat that was running had stopped in their tracks, then ran back into the sewers where they came from.

“Now that they know who we are… I guess they are going to have to die now! Nehehe~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did
> 
> Kokichi- the king of rats


End file.
